10 de Octubre
by Nona Slytherin
Summary: Se suponía que aquella noche iban a cenar en familia y al día siguiente Mikoto podría ver a su mejor amiga, sin embargo, las cosas se torcieron con el ataque del kyubi.
1. 10 de Octubre

_Holaaa. Cuanto tiempo sin subir nada... Espero que os guste y ya sabéis que para cualquier cosa podéis (debéis :D) dejar un comentario.  
><em>

_Por cierto, si alguna persona que lea esto está leyendo también Retorno, no, no he abandonado el fic, intentaré actualizarlo pronto._

**CAPÍTULO 1:10 DE OCTUBRE**

Itachi miró a su alrededor, dando una pequeña vuelta. Llevaba algo de dinero que le había dado su madre y permiso para comprar lo que quisiera mientras ella hacía la compra para esa noche. Sus tíos y su abuela irían esa noche para celebrar una pequeña reunión familiar. Se acercó a uno de los puestos de la plaza e iba a hablar con el dependiente cuando notó que alguien le llamaba tocándole la cabeza. Se giró, esperando ver a su madre, pero en su lugar se encontró con una sonriente Kushina Uzumaki.

—Itachi, ¿cómo estas?

—Buenas tardes señora Uzumaki —respondió Itachi, intentando ser lo más educado posible.

Sin embargo, Kushina frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames Kushina? —protestó—. Me haces sentir muy mayor. ¿Está por aquí tu madre?

—Sí, está comprando la comida para la cena.

—¿A estas horas? —preguntó, extrañada.

Itachi asintió.

—Mis tíos han decidido hacer una cena familiar en nuestra casa.

La mujer abrió los ojos en un gesto de comprensión y acto seguido se rió.

—Y os lo han dicho a vosotros los últimos.

El joven sonrió. Kushina Uzumaki pasaba suficiente tiempo con su familia como para conocer como eran sus tíos.

—Mikoto debe estar rabiando, con lo que le gusta presumir de lo bien que cocina.

—Un poco.

Kushina echó un vistazo rápido al puesto frente al que estaba Itachi. Gominolas, dangos y todo tipo de caramelos.

—¿Querías algo? Si quieres puedo comprártelo yo. Ser la esposa del Hokage está bastante bien — dijo, sonriendo—, te hacen descuento en casi todos lados —añadió en voz baja, como si fuera un secreto.

Itachi iba a decir que no hacía falta, pero antes de poder abrir la boca se encontró con un paquete de dangos entre las manos.

—Muchas gracias —dijo, sintiéndose un poco culpable. A su madre no le gustaba que Kushina le comprara todos los caprichos que tenía.

—De nada. Me tengo que ir, en realidad llevaba un poco de prisa, hoy todo el mundo está muy nervioso... —comentó, acariciándose distraídamente la barriga—. Dile a tu madre que quiero quedar con ella mañana, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias.

Esperó hasta que Kushina hubo desaparecido para volver con su madre. Cuando Mikoto lo vio entrando a la tienda le entregó la bolsa que menos pesaba y emprendieron el camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Cerca de las nueve y media Itachi se encontraba poniendo la mesa junto a su padre mientras Mikoto terminaba de limpiar y daba de comer a Sasuke. Fugaku colocó el último plato cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta.<p>

—¡Abro yo! —exclamó Mikoto, quitándose el mandil y corriendo por el pasillo.

—Cada día dudo más que tu madre sea una kunoichi —susurró Fugaku.

Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando se ponía nerviosa su madre hacía demasiado ruido.

Mikoto se paró detrás de la puerta para peinarse rápidamente y colocarse bien el vestido que llevaba.

—¡Hermanita! —exclamó Etsu Uchiha a modo de saludo. Justo después esquivó a la mujer y se apresuró en coger a Itachi en brazos—. ¡Madre mía! Sí que has crecido.

—Lo viste ayer —murmuró Fugaku. Habría dado cualquier cosa por poder descansar esa noche, estaba seguro de ese había sido uno de sus peores días en el trabajo.

—¿Has vencido ya a tu padre? —preguntó, haciendo caso omiso.

—La verdad es que no.

—Con lo fácil que es...

—Etsu, para ya, ¿no? —dijo amistosamente la mujer que acompañaba a Mikoto.

Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, con los ojos verdes. Destacaba como un farolillo entre los miembros del clan. A los padres de Mikoto no les hizo gracia cuando su hijo menor decidió casarse con una civil, pero prefirieron no involucrarse en el tema.

—Tiene todo muy buena pinta —dijo, observando la mesa—. Tendríamos que haber traído algo —añadió, algo avergonzada.

—Por supuesto que no, no hace falta —le tranquilizó Fugaku—. ¿Empezamos?

—¡Sí! —exclamó Etsu.

Pero, justo cuando se disponía a tomar asiento, tras dejar a Itachi en el suelo, vio como el florero en el centro de la mesa comenzaba a temblar. A continuación la lámpara y finalmente los cuadros colocados sobre las estanterías.

Sasuke empezó a llorar en la habitación de sus padres.

—¿Un terremoto? —preguntó Ayaka, llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Que raro —comentó Mikoto cuando los temblores se detuvieron.

Fugaku se asomó a la ventana más cercana. Las ramas del cerezo del jardín seguían temblando.

De repente el suelo volvió a sacudirse y la lámpara del techo se apagó.

—Cariño, ¿dónde estaba la linterna? —dijo Mikoto.

—No lo sé.

—Mamá, creo que estaba en el cajón de la cocina.

—¿Puedes traerla? Quiero ver como está tu hermano.

—No es un terremoto —anunció Fugaku. Un resplandor rojo se había alzado más allá del límite de la aldea, cerca de la muralla (incompleta a causa de la guerra) que rodeaba Konoha—. Nos están atacando.

Ayaka soltó un grito que ahogó con las manos. Se suponía que la guerra había finalizado, ¿quién querría atacarlos ahora?

—Mikoto, cambiate de ropa, ponte el uniforme —ordenó Fugaku.

La mujer asintió, mirando con tristeza la comida sobre la mesa, se suponía que aquella iba a ser una noche tranquila, en la que nadie tendría que luchar. Se suponía que no iban a volver a atacarlos en un tiempo. Mientras corría por la casa a buscar su uniforme shinobi y algo que pudieran ponerse Etsu y Ayaka pensó en Sasuke. Apenas tenía un año, podía pasarle cualquier cosa. Y a Itachi. Y a Kushina con su embarazo.

Cuando volvió al salón y le entregó a Ayaka la ropa, un sonido agudo y fuerte se escuchaba por toda la aldea, reclamando a todos los shinobis que acudieran a la torre del Hokage.

Mikoto miró a su marido y este a Itachi, quien comprendió sin necesidad de palabras lo que debía hacer. Corrió a coger a Sasuke en brazos y salió de la casa seguido por Ayaka a la vez que sus padres corrían al centro de la aldea para recibir instrucciones.

La gente gritaba por las calles mientras un grupo de chunins y genins intentaban guiarlos hacia los refugios, desesperados porque los civiles estaban demasiado desesperados para escucharlos. Estaban a punto de llegar a la montaña de los Hokages cuando un enorme rugido hizo que por unos largos segundos dejara de escucharse la alarma de la aldea.

Ayaka se lanzó hacia delante e Itachi retrocedió sobre sus propios pasos justo cuando una enorme cola roja empujó los edificios como si se trataran de las fichas de un dominó y cayeron donde habían estado. El Uchiha se agachó, protegiendo a su hermano con el cuerpo. El suelo se sacudió y un grupo de ninjas atacaron a la cola del animal antes de que volviera a alzarse. Itachi se enderezó, apretando a Sasuke entre sus brazos y se encontró con un sharingan gigante que lo observaba. El zorro respiraba agitadamente, enseñando los dientes con un gruñido ronco. Itachi se quedó muy quieto, muerto de miedo, mientras se observaba reflejado en el ojo del animal. Tenía tanto miedo por lo que podría pasarle a Sasuke o a él si hacia cualquier movimiento, que ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarse por qué aquella bestia tenía el sharingan, ni por qué le ardían tanto los ojos que pensaba que se le iban a calcinar y mucho menos por qué le miraba a él, por qué se había detenido para observarle, desprendiendo odio y rencor por cada centímetro. Los gritos y las órdenes de los shinobis que habían invadido la zona le llegaban como algo demasiado lejano para ser cierto.

De repente, Itachi vio como el kyubi parecía fruncir el ceño y abría la boca. Notó un golpe y se encontró lejos del lugar donde ahora solo había un enorme cráter en el suelo. El ANBU que lo había salvado se alejó de él y el niño luchó por levantarse del suelo y correr lejos de aquel lugar. Llegó hasta donde se suponía que debería encontrarse la muralla de la aldea y siguió avanzando, internándose en el bosque, en un intento de alejarse del kyubi y del peligro.

Aflojó la velocidad hasta detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba suficientemente lejos. Le dolía la cabeza como nunca y se sentía capaz de afirmar que alguien estaba clavándole un kunai en cada ojo.

Miró a Sasuke, que empezaba a llorar de nuevo y le cogió una de sus pequeñas manos.

—No llores Sasuke —murmuró—, tu hermano mayor está aquí. No permitiré que te pase nada.

El niño abrió los ojos y extendió la mano libre, tirando del pelo de Itachi.

Itachi se sentó en la raíz del árbol más cercano a descansar, con la idea de que no podía permitirse dormir rondando en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>—¡Eh, niño!<p>

Abrió los ojos cuando notó que alguien lo sacudía y se revolvió asustado cuando vio que su hermano no estaba con él.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Itachi intentó centrar la vista, debían ser cerca de las seis de la mañana. Enfrente suya se encontraba un hombre alto y con máscara, que señalaba con el pulgar hacia alguien que llevaba a Sasuke en brazos.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Examinó la máscara del ANBU que tenía enfrente, sintiéndose un poco tonto pero sin estar del todo seguro de por qué. Tal vez porque se había permitido dormir descuidando la seguridad de su hermano menor. Su padre lo mataría.

—Me duele la cabeza —murmuró, fijándose en que aquel ANBU tenía un sharingan.

—Te duele la cabeza. Bueno, parece que has salido bien parado. ¡Levanta! Vamos a llevarte a tu casa. ¿Eres el hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku?

Itachi asintió silenciosamente.

—Venga, tu madre está muy preocupada.

—¿Están bien?

—Sí, solo unos pocos huesos rotos, tienes unos padres fuertes.

—¿Y mis tíos? Etsu y Ayaka Uchiha —preguntó poniéndose de pie.

El ANBU del sharingan miró a su compañero y este negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Itachi sabía lo que significaba aquello.

—Estoy seguro de que estarán bien —respondió el ANBU.

—Sé que no es verdad —afirmó Itachi, con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Los dos ANBU le miraron por unos segundos antes de emprender el camino andando. Itachi miró a su alrededor, igual que había hecho la tarde anterior en el mercado. La mayoría de los árboles estaban derribados en el suelo y desde allí podía ver la aldea. Pocos edificios quedaban en pie.

Suspiró y echó a andar detrás de los dos ANBU, sabiendo que no debería ser normal estar acostumbrado a ver aquella escena a su edad.


	2. Después de la tragedia

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por los comentarios y demás :3 Al principio iban a ser solamente dos capítulos, pero he cambiado de idea y creo que la voy a alargar un poquito bastante más de momento. Espero que os guste el capítulo. Y si queréis decirme algo comentad sin miedo :D_

**CAPÍTULO 2: DESPUÉS DE LA TRAGEDIA**

Su primera reacción fue estirar el brazo para pulsar el interruptor de la luz como hacía cada mañana al despertarse, sin embargo, no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos lentamente e intentó incorporarse sin demasiado éxito. Le dolía demasiado todo. Permaneció tumbada en el sitio e intentó enfocar la vista de lo que había a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una habitación de paredes blancas. A su derecha estaba la ventana, cubierta por unas cortinas también blancas a medio destrozar. A su izquierda, vio que la habitación, normalmente ocupada por dos camillas, estaba completamente llena. A través de la puerta podía ver gente tumbada en el pasillo y algún médico cansado sorteándoles.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Ella había ido a hacer la compra e Itachi la había acompañado. Le había permitido separarse de ella y le había dado un poco de dinero para que se pudiera comprar alguna tontería. Cuando volvió le dijo que Kushina quería hablar con ella al día siguiente. _El día siguiente... Eso es hoy_, pensó. Tendría que ir a visitarla al hospital si quería verla. Curioso, siempre era Kushina la que acababa herida y ella la que iba a verla. Había llegado a su casa y había empezado a hacer la cena, le dijo a Fugaku que su hermano iba a ir para la hora de la cena. Fugaku se había quejado, asegurando que estaba cansado, pero le ayudó con la comida. Luego llegaron Etsu y su esposa y entonces... Entonces atacó el Kyubi.

La horrible idea de que a su familia o a su amiga le hubiera ocurrido algo le atravesó como un puñal. Después de varios intentos consiguió ponerse de pie y salió de la habitación atravesando el estrecho pasillo que habían dejado las camillas. Alguien se quejó y Mikoto murmuró un pequeño "perdona" al darse cuenta de que había pisado una mano. Atravesó varios pasillos y salas de espera antes de encontrarse con alguien conocido. Parecía que toda la aldea estaba allí metida.

Genma se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del ala normalmente reservada para atender a los civiles. Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos y no llevaba puesto su pañuelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

El hombre alzó la mirada lentamente, como si no quisiera hablar con nadie. Mikoto se dio cuenta de que parecía muy triste. Era normal, después de todo lo que había pasado. Había pasado por delante de varias ventanas antes de llegar hasta allí, pero no se había atrevido a echar un vistazo a la aldea.

—Mikoto, eres tú.

Se sentó junto a él en una de los pocos sitios libres que había.

—Kakashi pasó hace un rato por aquí, llevaba a tus dos hijos. Me parece que están con Fugaku por aquí cerca.

—¿Están bien?

El shinobi sonrió levemente. Se notaba que bajo toda la calma que Mikoto intentaba mantener en realidad había una madre histérica.

—Sí, eso creo. Por lo que he visto Itachi y Sasuke son los que mejor han salido del ataque. Tu marido tenía unos cuantos huesos rotos y no le quedaba chakra, pero me parece que era solamente eso.

Aunque por dentro quería gritar y llorar de alegría, concentró todos sus esfuerzos en seguir hablando. Quería saber algunas cosas más.

—¿Tú ya estás bien?

—Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado —murmuró, con la vista fija en la puerta frente a ellos. Era la única puerta cerrada que Mikoto se había cruzado hasta el momento.

—¿Entonces que ocurre?

Genma contrajo la cara en un gesto extraño, parecía que intentara no llorar.

—Minato —dijo, en voz muy baja—. Minato no está...

Algo se congeló en el interior de Mikoto.

—¿Y...?

—Y Kushina tampoco —finalizó Genma, con la voz rota—. Estoy esperando a ver que dicen de Naruto. Y no encuentro a Hayate por ningún lado. Ni a... ni a mi prima ni...

Mikoto dejó de escuchar en ese punto, aún sabiendo que su compañero seguía hablando. No podría haber prestado atención a lo que decía ni aunque lo hubiese querido. _Mamá, Kushina me ha dicho que quería verte mañana... Minato quiere ponerle Naruto, ¿a ti te gusta? Me muero de ganas de ver si es como su padre... si... Dice que es mejor que vayas a su casa, por la tarde..._

Cuando vio la única lágrima que recorría la cara de Genma no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar.

¿A quién más había perdido?

* * *

><p>—¿Señor Uchiha?<p>

Fugaku miró a la persona que le hablaba. Sin duda era un shinobi de Konoha, pero nunca había hablado con él, ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. Tenía una serie de pequeñas heridas en la cara y una venda alrededor de la cabeza. Llegaba una carpeta medio desbordada de papeles.

—¿Sí?

No parecía muy mayor.

—Estamos informando a los ciudadanos y lamento decir que su casa ha sido derruida por el Kyubi.

Fugaku suspiró. Se esperaba algo así, pocos edificios habían quedado en pie.

—Será reconstruida junto a las casas del resto de miembros de su clan a las afueras de la aldea...

¿Las afueras? ¿Había dicho las afueras?

—¿Por qué las afueras?

El joven shinobi cambió la carpeta de brazo. Parecía nervioso. Definitivamente no debía llevar mucho a pesar de su edad. Eso, o Fugaku imponía más de lo que él creía.

—El Consejo ha decidido que lo mejor será agrupar a todos los miembros de un mismo clan juntos y... Bueno, han repartido las zonas y a ustedes les ha tocado allí. Así podrán defender mejor la aldea en caso de que nos ataque un enemigo exterior. Después de todo, vuestro sharingan es lo más poderoso que tiene Konoha, ¿no?

Fugaku entrecerró los ojos sin querer. No se sentía capaz de creerse la respuesta de aquel chico pero no lo presionó por una respuesta más convincente. Él mismo iría a hablar con el Hokage cuando tuviera oportunidad.

El ninja miró la hora en un reloj de muñeca y debió darse cuenta de que se estaba entreteniendo demasiado, porque hizo una leve inclinación y salió disparado en busca del siguiente jefe de clan.

Fugaku se sentó en su pequeño trozo de suelo en la sala de espera. El hombre que había pasado la noche a su derecha había desaparecido. Esperaba que simplemente estuviera mejor y hubiera decidido irse a su casa. En las últimas tres horas habían fallecido por lo menos quince personas. Se alegró de no conocer a ninguna de ellas, pero lo sentía por sus familias. Entre ellos le pareció reconocer a uno de los Yamanaka.

Se dedicó a esperar durante una hora entera a que llegara un médico o una enfermera para darle permiso a salir de allí. La mayoría del personal sanitario también había sido herido así que no podía pedir que los pocos que quedaban fuesen demasiado rápidos. Estaba a punto de dormirse nuevamente cuando una mancha negra apareció como un borrón dentro de su campo de visión y se le enganchó al cuello. Le pasó las manos por la espalda y lo apretó contra él en un abrazo instintivamente.

—¿Has cuidado bien de tu hermano?

El niño asintió y se giró para mirar al ANBU situado en la puerta de la sala de espera. Llevaba a Sasuke en brazos, con torpeza, como si no supiera como sujetarlo y observaba el panorama con tranquilidad.

—Ese ANBU nos encontró, nos ha traído hasta aquí —explicó.

Fugaku, mientras, examinó silenciosamente a su hijo. Estaba perfecto, solamente un par de simples raspones en las rodillas y en el codo derecho.

Itachi dejó de sonreír de repente y empezó a buscar a alguien.

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó, separándose de su padre lentamente—. ¿Está bien?

—Me han dicho que esta en la otra punta del edificio, pero está bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Y tú? ¿Puedes salir?

Fugaku se miró a sí mismo. Tenía el torso vendado y una mano escayolada.

—Creo que sí, pero necesito permiso. Cuando me lo den buscaremos a tu madre y nos iremos los cuatro a casa.

Los ojos de Itachi se ensombrecieron de la misma manera en que lo habían hecho durante la guerra. Fugaku sintió un pinchazo de tristeza.

—¿A qué casa? Ya no está.

* * *

><p>Konoha había tardado cerca de dos semanas en ser capaz de empezar a reconstruir la aldea. Lo primero en levantarse fueron los muros, ya inexistentes y una nueva puerta para la aldea. También se arregló dentro de lo posible el hospital y se habilitaron los pocos edificios que quedaban intactos para que los aldeanos tuvieran un techo mientras se construían sus nuevos hogares.<p>

El nuevo barrio, exclusivo de la familia Uchiha, se comenzó expandiendo el territorio de la aldea e incluyendo un nuevo muro que se unía al de la aldea. Por supuesto, su nuevo barrio tenia una puerta que ellos no habían pedido. Daría la impresión de que los querían encarcelar en un rincón si no fuera porque podían saltar fácilmente tanto el muro como la puerta. Al menos, se encontraban cerca del templo y del río Nakano, los cuáles se encontraban perfectamente. A los dos meses la mayoría de las casas, edificios y tiendas estaban nuevamente en pie. Solo faltaba darle unos cuantos retoques al barrio. Alguien había decidido en algún punto adornar las paredes con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Alguien de fuera del clan también había decidido coger un bote de pintura y escribir "fuera de aquí" sobre la mitad de los abanicos. Esto, por supuesto, molestó a los Uchiha, pero nadie dijo nada. Se le limitaron a limpiar las paredes y guardar silencio.

Fugaku creía que empezaba a ver de qué iba la cosa. Una semana antes de las pintadas había ido a hablar personalmente con el Hokage para pedir una explicación. ¿Por qué les enviaban a ellos fuera, como si no los quisieran allí? El Hokage no había sabido que decir y le respondió que había sido la decisión del Consejo. Con su aprobación, por supuesto. El día que Uchiha Ryu se presentó en la puerta de la nueva casa del jefe del clan Mikoto le abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar y tomarse algo mientras esperaban a que llegara Fugaku. Cuando este llegó, Ryu explicó, muy indignado, que un niño de seis años se le había acercado en la calle con cara de pocos amigos y le había preguntado si era verdad que el sharingan existía. Él, sin saber de qué iba la cosa, le había respondido que sí. Inmediatamente, el crío le preguntó si era verdad que con él el usuario era capaz de controlar la mente. Tanto de las personas como de los animales. Incluidos animales muy grandes, como el del otro día, el que daba tanto miedo. Ryu se había quedado de piedra y quiso saber quien le había dicho esas cosa. El niño respondió que su madre. Su madre trabajaba en la torre del Hokage y se enteraba de muchas cosas.

Finalmente llegó el día en que los médicos pensaron que Naruto ya podía salir del hospital y que necesitaba una casa con una familia. Mikoto fue la primera en ofrecerse a cuidar del niño como si fuera su propio hijo y la primera a la que le denegaron la custodia. Cuando salió de la torre del Hokage, completamente decepcionada, escuchó como dos funcionarias hablaban en voz baja entre ellas: les ha salido mal y ahora quieren volver a intentarlo, menudo clan de traidores.

A Mikoto se le quedó clavada aquella frase en la cabeza. Les ha salido mal y ahora quieren volver a intentarlo, menudo clan de traidores. Al llegar a su casa, todavía a medio amueblar, se lo contó a Fugaku. A Naruto lo cuidaría una niñera hasta que pudiera ser capaz de hablar, andar y comer solo sin necesidad de tener a nadie que lo cuidase. También le enviarían un poco de dinero cada mes. Mikoto no podía estar más enfadada. El hijo del Hokage y su mejor amiga, criado por una mujer a la que sus padres nunca habían conocido y que llegados los cinco años le dejaría tirado. ¿Dónde estaba Jiraya para cuidar de Naruto? ¡Se suponía que era su padrino! Y, ¿por qué no podía ella ocuparse de él? Ella era la mejor amiga de Kushina desde que tenían siete años, poco después de entrar a la academia. Habían sido compañeras de equipo durante toda su vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ver como destrozaban la vida de su hijo?

¿Por qué los odiaban tanto?


End file.
